Umbra Dragonoid
Personality Umbra behaves in the manner of a very young, maladjusted child. He has a vast number of known mental disorders, such as bipolar, mild schizophrenia, manic depression, and psychosis. Despite his distorted mental state, he is an incredibly intelligent and cunning opponent in battle and a master of mind games. He also tends to look at his battles as "games" and likes to ask his opponents if they would care to "play" with him before starting a match. History Very little is known about Umbra's past. It is unknown where he came from or when he was born, only that he and his brawler, an armored Haos user known only as "Saving Grace", appeared shortly after the death of the first Dragonoid. Due to his mental state, it is suspected that he was severely abused in the past and was put through unimaginable suffering at the hands of his master, especially when considering the habit he has of calling his partner "Father", but this has all been speculation thus far. Powers In addition to his normal powers as a Bakugan, Umbra has shown to exhibit a strange set of abilities that almost seem to defy the laws of physics. Such abilities include: *The ability to create illusions by warping the light around him. *Immortality, as evidenced by the multitude of marks, cuts, gouges, and an overall "decaying" appearance, yet being able to move and survive after sustaining such injuries. *The ability to warp nearby surroundings in random and almost dream like fashions. *The ability to transform into any shape he chooses. *Near-light speed travel. 'Ability Cards' * Radiant Reaver: Halve the opponent’s bakugan’s G-power. Then, your bakugan gets 700G. * Rejuvenating Light: If your Bakugan loses G-power, increase it’s G-power by 1000G. Then for the rest of this battle, if your Bakugan’s G-power falls below 500G, they gain an additional 1000G. * Chaos Rend: For the rest of this battle, when your opponent plays an ability, transfer 100G from the opponent’s bakugan to your bakugan. When you play an ability, both bakugan lose 200G. Also, if there’s a Gate active, it is nullified. * Shadow Prominence: Your bakugan gets 800G. * Absent Radiance: Turns your Bakugan invisible for the rest of the battle and increases it’s G-power by 100G. * Solaris Splice: Your opponent’s bakugan’s printed G-power is halved. If they play an ability that would increase their G-power higher than yours after this is played, that ability’s bonus is halved. * Solidarity: Remove all additional bakugan at this battle from the game. Your bakugan gets G-power equal to double the total G-power of all bakugan removed. If after this ability is played, your bakugan’s G-power is still lower than your opponent, double your bakugan’s current G-power. *'Primeval Ripper': Your bakugan gets 1000G. If your opponent has an accessorial figure at this battle, it’s sent to the used pile. Fusion Abilities *'Umbral Surge': If your Bakugan is 1500G or lower than your opponent’s Bakugan, your Bakugan gets 3000G. * Sanctified Sword: Negate the effect of an opponent’s ability card. This ability cannot be negated. * Twilit Scarlet Rain: Both bakugan return to their printed G-power. *'Sling-blade Black': Negate the effect of an opponent’s ability card, then you can choose to use that ability’s effect on the other Bakugan. Category:Dragonoid Category:Antagonist Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan